Ella Mellori
Background The world Ella's from could basically be considered all but dead. Roughly five hundred years ago, the Armored Cores used a mysterious energy source called 'Kojima Particles' that granted them immense energy. These ACs were called 'NEXTs', and while their combat abilities were insanely superior to the normal ACs, they had an unforeseen side effect. Every battle caused more and more of these particles to build up in the environment, eventually turning most of the planet into an unlivable toxic nightmare. Humanity only survived by abandoning the NEXTs and living in the few areas that were hospitable. Ella was born into a family of mercenaries known commonly as the 'Raven Clan', and they were a force to be feared. She grew up learning the ins and outs of both AC combat and repair. However someone calling himself 'The Father' soon came into power, and had bankrolled everyone he could into keeping him there. Those that he couldn't he had killed, and that included most of Ella's family. While she was fortunate enough to be out of the city on a training exercise, she had no clue who had killed her family, but had figured that they had targeted them specifically. So she changed her last name to 'Mellori' and joined up with the City Police, Father's personal army. Eventually she ran into the main group of the resistance, and learned that The Father was responsible for killing her family. This caused her to get very angry, and she wanted to strangle him for it, so she defected to the resistance without telling anyone why. Eventually, mostly due to her influence, the resistance managed to topple The Father's reign, though it was not without sacrifice and betrayal. With The Father gone, the City Police became little more than bandits, and most of the rank and file mercenaries working for him scattered to the wind. After she helped the resistance topple Father's regime, Ella stayed with them as they took to cleaning up his remnants and getting rid of threats to the city. This was partly because the pay was good, and partly because she had wound up killing most of the other people who could pay her anything. Eventually, after taking out most of the City Police and an enigmatic mercenary unit called 'The Zodiac', they received a mysterious request from a man named 'Mr. Kojima' to recover an experimental weapon that had been stolen from him. Ella and the rest of the unit had their doubts, but the pay was good enough so they took the job. However, during the shootout the weapon got damaged, causing Ella and the weapon to vanish in a massive explosion. Involvement Ella's been relatively inactive since her entry to the Multiverse, prefering to wander around doing odd jobs and getting plastered at the bar. However, she met up with Marcus in the Tower of Twilight and wound up joining his faction, The Conglomerate. Powers and Capabilities Ella's AC has average DP and HP, and rather low EP. What it lacks up for in vitals, however, it makes up for in variety. Not only does it have normal ballistic weaponry, but also flash rockets for distracting enemies, laser rifles for dealing with people resistant to bullets and a even a summon. Quotes Trivia See Also